


baby, you set me up on fire (quite literally)

by haechair



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, donghyuck burns the house down, idk what this is honestly, mark’s whipped, what’s new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechair/pseuds/haechair
Summary: Donghyuck burns the house down.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	baby, you set me up on fire (quite literally)

“Tell him I’ll get those papers, tomorrow!”

Mark grabbed his wallets and his keys from his desk, hastily. He shouted at Jisung who was a new assistant and still needs tons of training but Mark just stabbed paperworks on his desk as he run across his office. 

He can feel his heart beating way too fast on his heart that he feels like he’ll pop a vein or two from too much blood flowing on his body right now. 

“B-But —” Jisung tried.

“Just fucking do it!” Mark screamed and he feels his neck burning up from too much screaming. Jisung stumbled backwards and Mark feels sorry for a moment but he just grabbed his coat from behind his chair and ran towards the door. He’ll handle Jisung after this mess.

He can only fix one problem at a time. 

He basically flies from running too fast across the hallway, desperate to get to the parking lot as fast as he can. He presses the elevator button with too much force. He taps his foot on the floor as he waits for the elevator to open. Mark feels like his throat’s closing up so he unties his tie and enters the elevator when it opened. 

Mark worried his lower lip too much he feels like it’s bleeding by now.

Mark gets to his car and steps on to the gas. Long forgotten the safe conscious Mark. He steps on the gas and drives as his mind races with so many scenarios. 

Finally, he reaches his shared house with his boyfriend. 

Burnt down.

-

He races through the ambulance beside. He sees a firetruck on the side. Fortunately, the fire’s down now and the only thing he can see is the charred house of theirs. Mark feels like shaking and he doesn’t know what to think about first. There’s so many problems to deal with that Mark wants to cry.

He really indeed wants to cry when he reaches the back of the ambulance and there, he sees a boy with blonde locks sitted with a white towel draped over him. Donghyuck looks up and he sees so many emotions at once. Relief, Regret, and Fear.

Mark goes up to him and hugged him so tight. Donghyuck buried his head on the nook of Mark’s neck while Mark leave kisses on his temple as he whisper silent thanks to the gods for keeping Donghyuck safe.

He feels his heart still ramming against his ribcage. He feels his suit getting wet and he cups Donghyuck’s face on his hands. Tears staining his red cheeks. Mark gaped at him, doesn’t know if he wants to scold Donghyuck or cradle him. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Donghyuck shakes his head while still crying and something pinches Mark’s heart at the sight. 

“Let’s go.”

He holds Donghyuck’s hands and pulls him towards his car. He lets Donghyuck sit on the passenger seat as he goes up to the fireman and asked him some things. They said they were still trying to go inside and see if any of their belongings were saved. The house was really burnt up nice.

Mark asked them if they could go and rest. The fireman allowed them and that they‘ll just update Mark later after they clean up. Mark thanked them and walked towards his car.

He drives with one hand and the other perched up on the window beside him. The ride was heavy with silence. Donghyuck has stopped crying but is still sniffing. Mark’s head is wrapped about the thought of losing their house and their belongings. 

They stop in front of a house, two men on the porch waiting for them. He goes outside and ran to Donghyuck’s side to open his door. They both walk towards the door.

“Oh my god!” 

Doyoung didn’t wait and hurried to come to squeeze Donghyuck. Mark goes up to the other guy on the porch, Jaehyun. He greeted him with a fist bump. Jaehyun is Doyoung’s boyfriend who’s Donghyuck’s brother. They would be staying here for a few days until they find somewhere to live.

“You good?” Jaehyun asks him, eyes on the brothers hugging in the middle of the human-less dark street.

Mark directs his gaze towards Doyoung and Donghyuck and sighed. “Yeah.”

Jaehyun pats his back and walks up towards his boyfriend to pull him by the elbow, suggesting they go inside so Donghyuck could rest.

Doyoung prepares their room and everything. He gave them spare clothes to change on to, thankfully because Mark is squirming under his suit already. They settle on the dark bedroom illuminated only by the lamp on the bedside table and the moon outside.

Donghyuck sits down on the edge of the bed following Mark as he stride across the room phoning people. After Mark’s done, he throws the phone on the bed just beside Donghyuck.

Donghyuck’s shoulders are slumped and he’s looking up at Mark’s tall figure. Mark observes him first because he knows they’ll have to talk soon. His eyes tired and humble, knows he’s in a big trouble, his pink plump lips closed. Donghyuck looks beautiful, too beautiful that Mark almost doesn’t want to scold him and just press kisses on the moles across his face. 

It’s quite unfair, Mark thinks. He should be fuming in rage, honestly because Mark bought that house with his own money and just had Donghyuck moved in and he burned the house down but instead he silently walks over Donghyuck and stands in front of him to admire how Donghyuck looks under the darkness.

He looks fragile and soft.

“What did you do?” Mark asks softly, eager to not put pressure on Donghyuck.

Donghyuck drags his teeth to his lower lip and something turned in Mark but he mentally flicks himself and focuses his eyes on Donghyuck’s eyes, instead.

“I tried to cook dinner for you.” Donghyuck answers quietly. So unlike him. Donghyuck is loud and talkative but now Donghyuck is quiet.

“And?” He steps forward.

Donghyuck drops his eyes on to the hard floor, still biting his lower lip. “Got distracted...”

Mark sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. “How specifically?”

Donghyuck’s brows furrowed but he quickly straightens it. Donghyuck knows he’s in a big big trouble and it kind of seems mean but Mark wants to take advantage of that. He’s not angry at Donghyuck at all. 

He keeps on tugging himself to feel a little anger but he feels nothing. He can never be angry at Donghyuck (even if he literally burns down their house)

“I-I..I was talking to Jaemin then I fell asleep.” Donghyuck’s voice goes more quiet as the sentence goes.

Mark steps forward again. “What were you talking about with Jaemin?”

Donghyuck looks up now at Mark who only has a stern expression on his face. His eyes full of questions but drops it anyways. 

“J-Just a gossip on his work..”

“Hm,” Mark hums and steps forward again, now he’s right in front of Donghyuck, directly at his knees and he feels the warmth that his body’s radiating “and?”

Donghyuck gulped and looked up “Burnt the house down.”

“Correct.” Mark said as he uncross his arms on his chest.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Mark nods once, still acting cold and tough just to see Donghyuck like this. Donghyuck now has his eyes droop but is still looking up at Mark. He can see Donghyuck losing hope. Mark thinks that maybe Donghyuck thinks that he’s really mad at him. He should be, quite frankly. Even if just a little. 

Mark realizes how he’s literally whipped for him when instead of scolding Donghyuck, he leans down and connects their lips.

He places his hand on the bed beside Donghyuck’s sides. He kisses Donghyuck slow, soft. Donghyuck kisses him back slowly, hands reaching to grope Mark’s shirt.

They kiss like that, languidly under the shine that the moon’s bringing through the window. He slowly hovers on top of Donghyuck and pushes him flat on the bed, lips still connecting.

Mark already has forgotten the fact that Donghyuck literally burned their house down and is now focusing on the feeling of Donghyuck’s mouth against his.

He disconnects their lips and stared at Donghyuck. His hair all disheveled, his lips swollen and shiny with saliva. It’s parted and his chest is still heaving.

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re safe.” Mark whispers.

He gives up on the angry act and cuddles Donghyuck on his chest for the rest of the night.


End file.
